Blinded Views Japanesia Fanfiction
by Sofia Jasmine
Summary: Kartika Widogno telah mencintai Sang personafisikasi dari Matahari Terbenam bernama Kiku Honda sejak dulu sekali. Dia sangat mencintainya sebagaimana hatinya itu dia berikan pada pemuda itu, tetapi banyak dari Warga negaranya yang tidak setuju dengan Kiku Honda tersebut. Apa menurut mereka? *Based on true events/comments


Ditengah malam yang begitu dingin, seorang pemuda dari daerah matahari terbit tersebut terbangun dari isakan seorang gadis.

suara tersebut berasal dari gadis tercintanya yang duduk disebelah dimana ia tidur. Ia heran dengan ada apa pada kekasihnya yang terbangun di jam yang begitu senja.

"Anata[1]...? kau bangun terlebih awal. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Pemuda tersebut menggosok matanya yang setengah ngantuk itu, Ia melihat gadis tersebut dengan layar kaca dari Iphone tepat didepan wajahnya sambil menangis.

"Kartika-"

"K - Kiku..."

Pemuda bernama Kiku bisa melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya yang menghabiskan air matanya karena sakit hati.

Kiku tidak tega melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tersakiti itu. benar - benar tidak tega.

Ia mendekat padanya tadinya untuk menenangkannya tetapi saat Ia melihat layar terang dari ponsel milik Kartika, inilah yang terjadi saat ia melihatnya

"Jepang telah kejam pada Indonesia, bahkan belum minta maaf pada daerah kita ini."

"Kalo milih Belanda dan Jepang, ku lebih pada Belanda karena tidak nyakitin penduduk kita ini."

"Mereka sudah pantas di bom oleh Amerika karena sudah kejam pada kita semua."

"Mereka yang udah kejam pada kita tapi generasi rakyat mereka tidak tahu tentang hal ini. ngak tahu malu benar - benar."

Tapi dari semua komentar, yang menyakitinya seperti ditikam oleh pisau adalah. . . .

"Jangan lupa juga cewek Indonesia dilecehin ama tentara Jepang."

Kartika meraung sangat keras saat dia terus membaca komentar tersebut. Tentu saja dia ingat kejadian itu.

Dia ingat sekali, tetapi untungnya dia tidak menjadi salah satu korban karena maupun Kiku atau bosnya tidak memperbolehkan Personafisikasi Nusantara terlibat dalam kekejaman ini.

Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakitnya rakyatnya yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Teriakan untuk minta tolong selalu menggema dikepalanya.

Kartika juga tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Ayah tirinya yang telah menyakitinya dan menganggap rakyatnya pembantu lebih lama daripada Kiku. Kartika sangat tidak ingin bersamanya lagi.

**Tidak.**

tidak setelah masa kecilnya yang membuatnya begitu sakit daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

Kiku hanya diam seperti patung selama melihat layar yang bersinar terang di tengah kegelapan ruangan sekitar mereka. Kartika menangis tidak ada batasnya.

Tak ada reaksi apa - apa dari wajah sang pemuda itu, Ia tidak tertarik sampai Ia bertemu dengan dua pasang manik hitam yang sama seperti dirinya.

Ia sengaja menabrakan bibirnya kepada kekasihnya tersebut sampai yang menangis tidak menangis lagi.

Waktu serasa telah berhenti saat Manik hitamnya tertutup juga untuk bisa merasakan bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

Kiku lepas darinya dengan lembut dan memiliki senyuman yang hangat pada gadis berwajah merah itu.

Ia ingin sekali bisa mencubit pipi menggemaskannya itu.

"Kartika sayangku, Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan disitu. Seseorang jika mengatakan seperti itu pengetahuannya tidak begitu benar. Karena walaupun mereka rakyatmu mereka tidak tahu diriku lebih benar daripada dirimu sendiri Aisuru[2]..."

Kiku... selalu hangat dengan setiap perkataannya yang tulus dari hatinya, membuat telinga gadis itu tambah hangat saja.

menakjubkan

"Kau tidak marah dengan hal sepele ini, mengapa?" Kartika menanyainya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Apa jawabannya setelah itu?

"Selama aku bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan dengan hujatan dari semua orang yang tidak menerima kita berdua." sekarang giliran dahi mereka yang tertabrak dengan tidak elitnya, tak lama kemudian suara tawa dari keduanya keluar mengetahui tahu apa yang begitu lucu.

Yang satu telah berhenti dan yang satunya lagi tidak, Kartika bisa melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya yang begitu ceria hanya untuk menghiburnya. di keadaan seperti ini dia tidak bisa menahankan dirinya untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan pemuda tersebut.

Kiku diambil terkejut seketika, tetapi tidak lebih dari 1 menit Ia terjatuh juga pada gadis itu sampai mereka berdua terjatuh pada bantal empuk dari kasur mereka.

Manis begitu juga pahit, itulah hubungan mereka dijaman dulunya itu. Kartika selalu dianggap sebagai istrinya oleh Kiku begitu juga sebaliknya yang pemuda itu dianggap sebagai suaminya.

Mereka selalu bersama jika dibutuhkan, bahkan dibutuhkannya tidak sebagai negara. malahan seperti manusia biasa.

Kiku memang pernah menjajah negara gadis selain Kartika, Tapi Kartika adalah satu - satunya yang sangat pemuda itu butuhkan dihidupnya.

Gadis tersebut juga pernah diminta untuk menjaga lebih baik Kiku oleh Tuan milik pemuda itu sendiri. Kiku telah mengurung dirinya dari dunia selama 220[3] jadi ia tak begitu tahu dengan dunia selain dunia mayanya, Ia butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengerti.

Dan itu semua harus lewat gadis tersebut,

Dengan Kiku yang mengandengkan tangannya bukan Tuannya.

dan seperti itu juga Imamura[4] telah pergi ke daerah lain tak memberikan Kiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya langsung.

pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh atasan barunya adalah yang begitu berat untuk dihandalkan, makin lama Ia tidak berbicara atau mengajak Kartika pergi dengannya seperti dulu, Ia juga pulang lebih telat sehingga gadis itu telah tidur terdahulu dikamarnya.

Kartika selalu setia menunggu kepulangan Kiku dari kerjanya dimeja makan, bahkan sampai tertidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman seperti itu juga.

Dia mengerti benar, Kiku sedang kehilangan jalannya dan hanya dia yang bisa menolongnya.

Karena Kiku sama sakitnya seperti dirinya.

Keduanya telah mencapai titik mereka untuk membutuhkan udara. Ya ampun, mereka tidak menduga sensasi bermesraan mereka akan begitu intens.

Kiku bisa melihat jelas wajah Gadis tersebut yang begitu merah dan Kedua manik besar didalamnya terlihatlah cintanya pada pemuda diatas tersebut.

"Kiku..." Ucap suara dari gadis yang menaruh tangannya dileher pemilik nama tersebut. Wajahnya memberikan kehangatan dan ketulusan yang akan dia berikan sebagai balasannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kikkun[5]"

sang personafisikasi dari matahari terbit tersebut melebarkan matanya dan terkejut dari perkatannya. Tak ada salahnya itu juga karena Kartika selalu mengucapkannya padanya setiap hari dan setiap waktu.

Tapi yang ini berbeda, Kata - katanya tidak langsung dari lidah malah langsung dari hati tulusnya itu. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah gadis itu.

"Aishiteru yo, Karu-chan[6]"

Sesaat itu juga Kiku membawakan kepala gadis tersebut dekat padanya dan akhirnya mereka tertidur begitu pulas dengan saling membagi kehangatan mereka.

"Mereka buta, mereka tidak tahu apa - apa tentang kita yang sebenarnya."**_._****_._**

* * *

**[1] : Anata; kata "sayang" secara langsung dalam bahasa jepang.****[2] : Aisuru;****[A/N] : Halo semuanya~! Author akhirnya nulis yang baru lagi karena kita kekurangan Fanfik Japnes disini /Kacian~****Dan ini para komentar orang indonesia tentang jepang udah negatif banget dan aku nemu ini dimana - mana dan yaiyalah ini bikin aku kesel :V Ada PETA dan Jepang ngebantu Nesia merdeka guys. APA SI MAS KIKU MASIH HARUS DIBILANG YANG PALING JAHAT HEH!? AKU MALAH BILANG NETHER YANG JAHAT KARENA UDAH LEBIH LAMA DARIPADA SI KIKU DAN KESELNYA NI FANFIK TENTANG SHIP INI LEBIH BANYAK/Santuy woi santuy****Yet; Keknya mereka lebih ke Nethernes dan UKNes :" /Kenapa huwaaa****Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya yah~ Atur Nuhun **


End file.
